1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, particularly to a barbecue tool having a handle for assembly with various tool metal heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical barbecue tools comprise a number of metal heads, such as fork, tongs, spatula, etc. Each tool has a fixed plastic or wood handle, which can not be extended for easy operation or retracted for compact storage. And each metal head can not be interchangeable with one another.